Long-term goal of the project is to identify physiological and psychological mechanisms for the symptoms of irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). The specific aim of a completed experiment was to determine whether the perception of pain in response to distension of the colon is abnormal in IBS. The purpose of current studies is to investigate colon motility by 24 hr ambulatory monitor and myoelectric activity in IBS.